


You Can Leave Your Hat On

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut, Stripping, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	You Can Leave Your Hat On

You looked in the mirror as you put the finishing touches on your outfit and makeup. Today was your husband’s birthday and you wanted to make sure it was a special one.

Hearing the front door shut, you slipped from your bedroom down to the room where you had installed his gift earlier today.

You knew by now he had found the trail of rose petals you left from the front door down the hall. He would be surprised when they led him to the gym instead of the bedroom.

You hit the light switch, turning off the regular skylights and illuminating the spotlight and purple accent lights that were also installed today.

Taking a deep breath, you tried to calm your nerves. Doing this during three months of classes in front of a female instructor was one thing, doing it in front of the man you loved was different.

Finally Misha walked into the room. “What the….” he trailed off, his voice full of confusion.

Counting to three and gathering your confidence, you flipped the music on before he could say anything more.

As Def Leopard’s“ _Pour Some Sugar on Me_ ” began playing you strutted to the pole, wrapping your hand around it firmly and lifting your leg.

You risked looking at your husband only to see him standing by the door still, his mouth hanging open and his eyes glazed with lust.

Wearing your stripper heels, black lingerie, gloves, and the black ball cap you stole from his side of the closet earlier you wiggled and shimmed around the pole, spinning and lifting yourself up.

You twirled your legs around and shook your ass like you learned in class.

Misha sat down in the chair you had left for him and when you saw him palming his obvious erection you knew you were doing something right and let yourself go, singing along to the music and moving in a way that felt right to you.

When the song switched to Joe Cocker’s _“You Can Leave Your Hat On”_ you began removing what little bit of clothing you had on, taking your time and teasing him with flashes of skin as you went.

You made sure to rub your fingers across your body, showing him what he could be touching as you danced until you were naked except for his ball cap.

You sauntered over to his chair, straddling his lap and moving to the beat of the music, your breasts just brushing against his body as you swayed.

His hands came up to try and caress you and you shook your head with a tisk tisk noise and danced away from his lap, moving just out of reach and touching yourself, teasing him.

You could see his control was hanging on by a thread so you slowly reached down to rest your hands on his knees, spreading them apart as you danced your way into a kneeling position between his legs.

Taking your time unzipping his pants, you pulled out his hard cock, heavy in your hand. You looked up and smiled at him before running your tongue along the shaft and up over his head.

He thrust up against your mouth, a groan leaving his lips. His hands were digging into the arms of the chair.

You grinned, working him into your mouth and sucking, alternating speeds as you worked him down your throat.

Misha tensed up and reached down to grab your shoulder, pulling you off of his cock, your mouth letting him go with a pop.

Your hands clawed at his jeans, pushing them down before you climbed into his lap, sinking down on his length as your lips met.

“You are amazing,” he moaned. “You’ve been a naughty girl, stealing my hat.”

You bit your lip, picking up your pace as you rode him, his hands on your breasts, pinching and teasing as you moved.

“Play with your pretty clit for me baby,” he murmured, and you knew he wasn’t going to last long and wanted to take you with him.

Your hand drifted down to rub circles until you exploded, seeing stars and clinching around him, causing his release.

You slowed down until you were resting your head against his shoulder as you both worked to catch your breath.

“Happy Birthday Misha Collins,” you whispered, nuzzling his neck.

 


End file.
